


Holy Ground

by Myrrh (Claudina)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Myrrh
Summary: Cassata had to make sacrifices just so that he could live.There was no way he would allow that to happen again.





	Holy Ground

Heavy. Everything was so heavy.

His bones felt like they were made of lead. He must have been pinned down by something—he felt something pushing him down against the cold steel beneath his back. Something leathery grazed his skin and Pizza shivered when he realised what it was—or rather, what _they_ were.

Snakes.

He immediately jerked against the restraints, desperate to break free. He hated snakes—ever since that encounter with Whiskey, the thought alone felt like poison. He would never forgive Whiskey for what he had done to him. To his Master Attendant. To the ones he cared for.

For what Whiskey had done to Cassata.

Pizza panicked. Ever protective and always worrying about him, it was more than likely that Cassata would find him soon, and while Pizza was somewhat comforted by the thought that rescue was definitely on the way, the memory of their last encounter with the snakes paralysed Pizza in fear. Cassata was injured because of him. Cassata had to make sacrifices just so that he could live.

There was no way he would allow that to happen again.

Pizza struggled and writhed violently, unwilling to get Cassata into trouble once more. One time of being protected by Cassata at such cost was enough. Pizza wanted to protect the ones he cared for too—he didn’t want to be so helpless. However, the bindings held tight, and the snakes slithered threateningly around his neck. Pizza felt his breath hitch. His silent scream was swallowed by the darkness, with no one to hear it. Damn it all—

“Pizza? What happened?!”

That was Cassata’s voice. Pizza’s body froze. Once again, he was a helpless, useless, shameless person who had to rely on Cassata’s strength. Who had to be protected. Sure enough, Cassata was his guardian, but at the rate this was going, Pizza thought that he might as well turn into one of those damn damsels in distress because that was all that he could be. He tried to speak, tried to warn Cassata to not come closer, to run away and save himself this time. He couldn’t possibly let Cassata lose anything else just because he was a careless person who managed to land himself in trouble again.

And yet, his voice was frozen, lost to the void. He struggled and struggled, but not even his vocal cords were under his control, and that frustrated Pizza so much he thought he could combust.

“Hey! Pizza? Can you hear me? It’s okay, I’m here, it’s okay…”

Cassata’s voice was calm, but that was also how he had spoken when he saved Pizza from the snakes during that fateful encounter, and it only made Pizza spiral deeper into the desperation. All that he wanted was for Cassata to run away, to go away, to save himself—

When he finally managed to speak, the hoarse voice that came out almost ripped his throat.

“Go away!!”

“Pizza!”

A pair of firm hands shook his shoulders and Pizza opened his eyes. He woke to find Cassata’s face above him, the midnight blue canopy of the night sky framing his red hair. There were no snakes. The coldness beneath his back was the dewy grass he had slept on. The only thing touching his skin was Cassata’s hands.

That was when he managed to breathe again.

Pizza breathed shakenly, his lungs easing up when the cold air came rushing in. He was okay. Cassata was okay. It was just a dream, a bad dream. Pizza sighed, lips quivering, and brought his hands to his face. His fingers were shaking.

“Come on, it’s okay, I’m here…” Cassata placed a gentle hand on Pizza’s head, rubbing his hair. The contrast between his touch and the snakes’ touch in his dream was too much, and Pizza sobbed against his will. He was so scared, so very scared, so utterly and helplessly scared for Cassata.

And even through it all, Cassata was the one who brought him back to safety yet again.

Cassata silently set himself down beside Pizza, holding the blond gently as sobs wrecked Pizza’s body. Pizza buried himself into Cassata’s arms, melting into the warmth they provided. How lucky was he again that Cassata was his guardian?

When he had calmed down somewhat, he heard Cassata whisper, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Pizza paused for a moment, but he thought that he didn’t have the strength to face this now. He knew that he had to get rid of this fear eventually, but for now, all that he wanted was to be quiet and safe. He shook his head as an answer and he felt Cassata nod against his head.

“Okay, then just stay with me.”

Pizza nodded. That, he could do. Night breeze caressed his skin, cold and biting, but he was warm all over from Cassata’s embrace. Cassata’s presence always grounded him—all that he needed to do was to stay. And that was exactly what he would do, what he would always do, forever.


End file.
